The Rage
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted on Nessie  Renesmee ? What if he really did try to kill Bella and Edwards new born child - like he wanted to at first - because Bella couldn't be saved? One shot


**A/N: **This is what i think would happen if Jacob would of never imprinted on Renesmee and Bella couldn't have been saved when she had her, so basicly she died. Just a one shot. This is my first twilight related thing on here so please don't go to harsh on me. I haven't seen anything like this on here so if you have something like this i'm sorry but i didn't steal you idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga in anyway. I only own this idea on what could of happened.

* * *

><p><em>How could this be happening? Bella can't be dead. She can't be! Alice though, she said…she told me…no. No I have to see for myself.<em> Running a shaking hand up my sweating forehead and through my hair stopping to rest upon my neck.

Still my whole body shaking I climbed the never ending staircase at the Cullen's house. I came to the door and froze. Behind this door laid the beautiful Bella. Her body anyways; slowly getting cold. Reaching for the knob I gripped it tightly in my hand, my knuckles going white. I couldn't turn it I just couldn't. I stood there for a few minutes trying desperately to get the message from my brain down through the muscles of my arm and into the ones in my hand.

_Turn._ though it wouldn't. I couldn't. Rosalie came walking by silent and calm. How can she be calm when Bella just died? _Don't forget Jacob, they never got along._ She stopped next to me, grasping my hand that had a hold of the door handle and turned it for me. Before she let go of my hand though she looked up at me a sickening look on her face.

"She disserved this, to die. She had everything, everything and gave it all up. This is her karma." then, she was gone already halfway down the hall. Under her breath I heard her say, "Everything _I_ wanted." A ripple of shock went through my whole body like a current of electricity. That's why she hated her? Rosalie hated Bella because she had a choice, had a human life? She could do all the human things that Rosalie could not. It was the most shallow thing, it only made me dislike her more.

Remembering why I was here I pushed the door open more not letting go of the handle; and that's when I saw her. She was lying on a long metal table, motionless. The last time that I saw her was in a hospital bed Carlisle brought over from work. They must of moved her after they got that _thing_ out of her.

Leaving the door behind I stepped closer. Little dots and bite marks became clear. They were all over her. Looking down from the horrible sight I saw needles scattered on the floor all around the table. _Injections. They injected the venom into her, to try and save her, Edward tried to save her. _Even 'Vampire Bella' would be better then 'Dead Bella' at least she would still be here. Still be safe.

Rage filled me like a pot overflowing with water. It was clear what I needed to do. Kill the demon that caused all this in the first place. No, not Edward. At least he tried to stop it from happening, but…but that thing, it ripped her own mother apart from the inside out. Rushing down the stairs I could hear Alice trying to catch up screaming no. She must already know, I had to hurry before anyone else realized it too.

Coming to the living room Edward turned to face me water glistening on his face he didn't have her. I scanned the room. Rosalie was holding the child. Cooing over her like she was her own. _Of course! She got ride of Bella! Rose could raise her herself. She had gotten everything she had wanted. _I grabbed the thing from her, they both screamed. The newborn reached a hand out to my head sending me a memory or a thought of her mother. She must of thought it would save her, she was wrong it only made me want to get rid of her more.

I ran outside far away from the Cullen's house and ripped her to shreds. She was unidentifiable, she was gone. No one - not even vampire - could survive that. I could hear footsteps approaching. It was Edward and he was running. Running towards me.

I didn't have a chance to move. Edward slammed me over a hundred yards into an old oak tree. There was a horrible crunching sound. I couldn't tell if it was me or the tree, probably both. With vampire speed he was in front of me, looming over me, his face contorted into a menacing glare. "You. You took the last thing I had of Bella." with each word he took a step closer to me. I couldn't run, I couldn't move, I was trapped. "Our child!"

Then he was pulling me up to my feet and into the air. His hands were clenched into fists around my collar. One hand lifted to my throat and slowly closed shut. The other was removed from my collar. Edward continued to lift me into the air until his arm was vertical with his body.

I couldn't breath he was cutting off all oxygen to my body; to my brain. Things were starting to spin and my vision got fuzzy. I couldn't remember what was happening. There was a crush as my hyoid bone clasped under all the pressure. Tossing me to the ground as if I were dirt he put one foot on my chest leaning in close he put a hand on each of my cheeks. There was an evil smile on his marble stone face.

The corners of my vision started to go black, I couldn't breath I was dying and he was enjoying every second of it. As my vision was almost completely black I heard him scream, "This is for Renesmee!" and with that there was snap and everything went black.

* * *

><p>lt me if you want more or what you thought of this. :D Incase you didn't know the hyoid bone is a bone in our neck that is held up by muscles and it supports the roof of the tounge. if its broken or fractured it is a strong sign of strangulation. Which Edward did to Jacob.<p> 


End file.
